


A Saturday Night Story

by Etherex



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:26:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1986390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etherex/pseuds/Etherex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyrion Lannister and Jon Snow are roommates in an unknown city in an unknown town. Tyrion comes home together with a girl after a night out and tries to get Jon to leave the appartment, but something isn't right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Saturday Night Story

**Author's Note:**

> An alternative universe during the 21:st century where Jon nad Tyrion are close friends. Both Tyrion's relationship with Shae and Jon's relationship with Ygritte are hinted at.
> 
> Contains SPOILERS(ish) from season 3 & 4\. So watch out for that.

I wasn’t really paying attention to where I was. Then again, how could I, when I had one of the most beautiful women I had ever seen right in front of me? But it would probably have been better if I had paid at least a little bit of attention, because when the taxi stopped in front of my apartment I was startled.  
  
“Tyrion? Are we gonna get out?” Shae asked.  
  
“Ehrm…” My mind was rushing. “Yeah.. In a second, I just need to call my… mother!” Why had I said that? Why did I say I had to call my mother? Shae looked at me with a mix of curiosity and skepticism. Blushing slightly, I took up my phone and dialed “Home”. A few seconds went by without an answer, and equally many awkward seconds were spent in the taxi, where Shae was waiting to get out and the driver was waiting to get paid. Finally, someone picked up.  
  
“Hello?” the someone said.  
  
“Hi mom! I’m just checking in on you, just to make sure everything is alright?” I am such a bad liar; I could see that Shae understood that it wasn’t my mother I was talking to.  
  
“Tyrion? Oh for god’s sake, not tonight, please!” the man that I was talking to said. “I can’t get away tonight, and really, I’m feeling shit.” I didn’t believe that of course, I was pretty sure that it was just because Jon was piss drunk.  
  
“How nice, how did the cookies turn out?” I replied. It really would be weird if Shae didn’t understand that I wasn’t talking to my mother, especially since it was 2 o’clock in the morning.  
  
“Oh fuck off Tyrion! Just give your whore the money for the taxi so she can go fuck someone else!” Jon really was drunk, the harsh words sounded so unfamiliar in his mouth, like he was forcing them out.  
  
“Really? Strawberry flavored gingerbread cookies? That’s a new one.” I thought to myself that I should just hang up.  
  
“Okay Tyrion, I’m going to absolutely honest with you.” Jon paused for a moment. “Please. Don’t bring her up.” I could hear his voice cracking. It wasn’t until that moment that I actually realized something was wrong.  
  
“Jon? What’s wrong, what’s happened?” I asked, seriously worried. I saw how Shae’s face expression changed as well; she understood that something was up. Oh, that sweet, wonderful woman.  
  
“I don’t…” Jon drew a heavy breath. “Please just come up. Alone.”  
  
I sat there for a second, with my phone in my hand, just sat there. I looked into Shae’s eyes. Then I quickly hung up and opened the door of the taxi. It was raining quite heavily outside so I didn’t get out instantly.  
  
“Here’s the money for the ride home.” I said as I took a 50 dollar bill and gave it to Shae.  
  
“Thank you.” She smiled as she continued. “For tonight I mean. I really enjoyed it.” I couldn’t help but smile back. And so I got out of the taxi and ran to the door.

  


When I entered the apartment I could feel the stench of alcohol and cigarettes. Jon really had let himself go, the place was wrecked. Our table was laying upside-down, a couple of chairs were turned over and I noticed some broken glass by one of the shelves. The shelf we have our pictures on. I couldn’t see Jon anywhere though. I walked to the broken glass to see what pictures he had smashed. On the floor there was only the glass left, the pictures weren’t there, and I had no idea which ones that were missing. As I walked into Jon’s bedroom I saw him sitting by the foot of the bed, sobbing with a picture in hand. He hadn’t cried on the phone, so he must have started after I hung up. I slowly approached the bed and sat down beside him. I didn't speak nor move at all for almost two minutes before Jon said anything.  
  
"She's gone, Tyrion." The sobbing stopped and the room fell into complete silence. "She took all of her things and left town." I remained silent as Jon's tears dried on his cheeks. To be honest I had seen something like this coming. The two of them had had a sweet relationship, but in the end their opinions were just too different. We sat there for twenty minutes without the need to say anything more. Even if he didn't think so, I knew he was going to be alright. Eventually.


End file.
